


「韦斯莱双子x你」万无一失分院帽

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, 乙女 pwp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *乙女向 大魔王们和小怂包的pwp故事*真狗血吃醋梗*狗血max请注意！！我真不太喜欢包子女主其实…算了都是为车服务*车可以直接拉到最后看，剧情真垃圾。
Relationships: 弗雷德韦斯莱 乔治韦斯莱 斯莱特林女主
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

“斯莱特林！”分院帽嘹亮地宣布。

这是你所有悲惨事件的开端，你的母亲是聪慧的拉文克劳，父亲是诚实勇敢的赫奇帕奇，他们期盼着你带来被分入其中一院的好消息。但是斯莱特林？你目瞪口呆地坐在那里，直到麦格教授把你赶下座位。

你和斯莱特林们格格不入，除了纯血以外，你没有斯莱特林的任何特质，这导致了你在学校的日子非常难过。斯莱特林们瞧不上你的家族，你也没有救世主那样的勇气与其对抗，说真的你多想加入拉文克劳的图书馆聚会或是赫奇帕奇的壁炉谈话。现实却是马尔福和他的跟班们总会冷哼着经过正在埋头阅览的你，拉文克劳会嫌弃你学习进度的缓慢，因为你是个斯莱特林，赫奇帕奇不会主动理你，格兰芬多…更不会给你好脸色，从一年级到四年级，救世主和他的朋友们与斯莱特林的冲突到了顶峰，两个学院的学生更是针锋相对。

就在刚才，你的兜帽里被扔了两个大粪蛋，韦斯莱家的双胞胎故意遮着鼻子从你面前跑过。你习惯但还是有些害怕地把粪蛋抖了出来，黑不溜秋地玩意儿冷不丁在手里爆炸了，恶心的气味一下子吞没了你，路过的学生嘲笑着指指点点地走过，委屈已久的泪水涌了上来，模模糊糊地看到前方两个高高的人影发出哄笑声，“快速清洁——嗝——”你带着鼻音给自己施了个清洁咒，快步从他们身边走过。  
一只手抓住了你，“小蛇——”  
“怎么每次都要哭——”  
两颗有着耀眼红发的脑袋凑到你面前，韦斯莱双胞胎高大的身形像堵墙一样挡住了你的去路，你一点都不想哭，但是眼泪止不住往上涌，你不想在他们面前丢脸地掉下眼泪，弗雷德还是乔治抓着你细细的手腕，你急了，“塔朗泰拉格拉。”  
不知道击中了双胞胎里的哪一个，察觉到抓着自己手腕的钳制松了松，你推开他们飞快地逃走了。  
“哈哈哈哈——乔治你的样子太傻了哈哈哈——”  
“闭嘴弗雷德——咒立停。”

你跑的太匆忙，没留意撞上了一个人，手里的书和魔杖掉落在地上，铂金发色的小少爷皱着眉头看着你，露出不满意的神情，他突然抬起手，用袖口有些粗鲁地擦拭你即将溢出眼眶的泪水，“亏你还是斯莱特林，被欺负了不会还手？”  
你张了张口，还未出声，德拉科拾起了书和魔杖恶狠狠地塞回你手中，“不要再有下一次。”

你有些发愣地上完课，独自一人去斯莱特林长桌吃晚餐，在你刚拿起一个南瓜馅饼的时候，眼角余光瞄到乔治正朝着你的方向走来，你警惕的抽出魔杖，  
“小蛇——”  
“腿立僵！”你拿着南瓜馅饼从凳子上跳起来给了他一记魔咒。啪叽，乔治干脆地脸朝下摔在了地上。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——乔吉”，弗雷德在后边笑的直不起腰，指着他的孪生弟弟乐不可支，“你当斯莱特林是小兔子吗。”  
你紧张地看着乔治摔在地上，弗雷德的笑声引来了不少围观的学生，你现在只想赶紧离开这里。  
“小蛇…我是想问问你——”乔治有些狼狈地撑起身体，“愿不愿意和我参加圣诞晚会？”  
你茫然地看着他，仿佛他在说蛇佬腔。  
“可怜的乔吉，啧。”弗雷德拉起了他，乔治摇摇晃晃地站起来朝你一蹦一蹦过来，他没站稳一下子扑倒在你身上，你被撞坐在凳子上，乔治单手撑在你的身旁，鼻尖对鼻尖地说，“舞会，和我们。”  
“……和你们？”你无意识地重复着，脑子里出现了三个人手拉手转圈的奇怪画面。  
“李乔丹——我们的一个朋友，他把自己弄庞弗雷夫人那儿去了，”弗雷德在你旁边坐下，“他的女朋友落了单，他拜托我当她的圣诞节舞伴——嘿——不然我也想邀请你当我的舞伴——”  
“所以——我有这份荣幸吗，小姑娘。”乔治愉快地看着你。  
你被现在的情况搅的有点迷惑，这是什么新型恶作剧吗。  
“她已经答应我了。”德拉科的声音突然在旁边响起，他一把把你拽离乔治韦斯莱的阴影。  
“什……”你还没来得及发声，德拉科已经拉着你走了，可是我还没吃饭…你委屈地腹诽。

“你怎么总是招惹这种货色。”德拉科用的是肯定句，你突然很生气，“什么货色？！”你气愤的声音都在颤抖，“你凭什么自翎高人一等？”你用力甩开他的手。你一点都不喜欢大多斯莱特林们评价人的标准，血统、财富、名声，你怎么都想不通自己怎么会被分到以这些为主流的学院。  
德拉科看着自己空出的手又看看你，“莫非你就是喜欢韦斯莱家那些穷酸的纯血背叛者？”他灰色的眼睛里洋溢着怒火，瞬间你害怕地想要转身逃跑。但是德拉科伸手捏住你的下巴，用劲地让你生疼，随后唇角一痛，你惊恐地发现德拉科重重咬了你一口，少年湿润的舌尖旋即又舔过齿痕。你浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来跳舞了，一时间都忘记推开他。

“该死的白鼬。”  
一道白光闪过，你被拉着撞进了一个胸膛，你回头看到德拉科被击飞了出去，在费尔奇的身影出现在走廊前，弗雷德或是乔治拉着你狂奔到无人的楼梯间。  
你可没有韦斯莱双胞胎的大长腿，跑的你气喘吁吁的什么没法不及思考。“回神了——”谁的手指轻轻挠了挠你的下巴，你转头看着他们，不知道为何你又“招惹”到了这两位格兰芬多。  
“你真答应了和白——马尔福参加圣诞节舞会？”乔治的手指按了按你被咬红的嘴角。  
“没、没有。”你偏过脸想躲。  
“那你介不介意我们这种“货色”？”弗雷德从另一边包围住你。  
他的话让你忍不住皱了皱眉头，你看着他们认真的说，“我从不认为血统或是名利是判定一个人高低的标准。”  
“但你们也是真的很讨厌。”你想了想握住拳头又加了一句。  
“小蛇的话——很感动人呢”，乔治叹息着低下头，湿热附上了你的嘴唇，你惊讶地啊了一声，乔治的舌趁此机会滑入口中，舌尖被细细吮过，你抵着他胸口的手微微颤抖着。  
“别人亲你，你都这样傻乎乎接受？”你晕晕乎乎地听到弗雷德说。接着你被另一只手揽过，颇有侵略性的吻落在唇上。  
“笨蛋……”

圣诞晚会很快就到临了，你换上家里寄来镶着精致银边的墨绿小礼服默默地走到礼堂角落。自从上次餐桌事件，你就躲着韦斯莱双胞胎，你和他们如此的不同，弗雷德和乔治一直是耀眼的存在，总是被欢声笑语的人群包围着，而你，只是一个没勇气的斯莱特林。可能上次只是一场恶作剧吧，你咬了咬嘴唇有些失落的想。  
你看见小马尔福径直朝你走来，你不安地低头看着鞋尖发呆，“还在等韦斯莱邀请你跳舞？”德拉科重重哼了声，“看左边。”你顺着他所指的方向看去，弗雷德和乔治都换上了合身的礼服，簇拥着一个有着漂亮深色皮肤的姑娘，是格兰芬多魁地奇队里的安吉丽娜，虽然你不热衷于魁地奇，但是你也从斯莱特林们的议论中了解到她的出色，更何况此刻身着姜黄礼裙的安吉丽娜显得格外四肢修长身段柔软，神采飞扬，连你都忍不住对她心生好感。  
德拉科伸出了手，“别傻站在那儿。”  
你不知道德拉科是什么时候开始注意你的，但是打心底里你不想接受这个邀请，“谢谢…但是我不想跳舞……”你尽量用真诚但是抱歉的语气回答，“抱歉…”  
你尴尬地从他视线底下逃脱，从布置考究的边桌上拿了一杯热乎的南瓜汁，施了法的迷你圣诞老人呼啸着盘旋出圣诞快乐的字母，你感觉心情稍微好了那么一点。  
“请问……”一个陌生的声音出现在你背后，圆脸的男孩子有些不好意思地看着你，“你还没有舞伴吗……？”  
纳威，总是在魔药课上被斯内普教授扣分的倒霉男孩，在格兰芬多的小狮子群中经常显得有些不知所措，你仿佛看到另一个被分院帽误判的自己。你微笑着望着那个友善的男孩，“要一起跳舞吗？”  
纳威跳舞出乎意料的好，他小声地说，“你真是我遇到过最友善的斯莱特林…”  
“……可能被分院帽分错了吧。”你轻松地说。  
“你也这么觉得吗？”纳威眼神亮亮地看着你，“我经常感觉分院帽把我分错了！”  
你快乐的点点头，在纳威的带领下逐渐把之前的失落情绪丢在脑后。

“啊——隆巴顿，你在这里——”弗雷德带着安吉丽娜旋转了一个完美的圈来到他们身边，“斯普劳特教授急着找你——”  
乔治不知道什么时候出现在你身后，“这里就交给我吧——隆巴顿。”  
纳威抱歉地看了你一眼，“和你在一起很愉快……我、我先去……”  
“快去吧——别让教授等急了。”弗雷德说。  
你看着男孩噔噔噔跑走了，乔治的手搭上你胳膊把你转向了他，“斯莱特林都这么不守承诺吗？”  
你隐隐有着说不出口的怒火，“斯普劳特教授明明在和海格跳舞！”你推开他的手，“骗子！”  
乔治没有防备你会推他，乘着他愣神你朝门口跑去，明明和别的姑娘玩的开心，还要骗走愿意和你跳舞的搭档，你想着格兰芬多的这对双胞胎有多讨厌你，之前的亲吻都是随随便便戏弄小女孩的吧！你越想越悲惨，涌上来的眼泪让你有些看不清路，你低着头跑到空无一人的塔楼，拼命吸着气缓解心里莫名的难受。  
身后传来了脚步身，“斯莱特林小骗子。”乔治一步一步朝你走来，“答应了和我们参加舞会”，他逼近了你，“一转身就和别人跳的欢快。”你后退着，直到背抵着墙，无路可退。  
乔治把你困在他和墙面之间，“谁才是骗子？”  
你抬高了下巴瞪他，“我没有答应啊！”  
乔治气笑了，“不记得这个了？”  
什么？你眨了眨眼。  
突然唇上一热，像是提醒你上次发生的事，乔治按住了你的后颈，迫使你承受着这个吻。双唇被急切地挤压，舌尖探不进你紧闭的牙关，只能恋恋不舍的扫过唇瓣，乔治的气息整个笼罩了你，你涨红了脸扭过头，“放开我！”乔治的唇吻在你的唇角，你挣扎着说，“不要再捉弄我了！”  
“捉弄你？”乔治灼热的气息都撒在你的脸侧，他用一种嘲弄的语气说到，“你才是那个把我们耍得团团转的人吧——”  
“马尔福，再是隆巴顿——小蛇倒是很会勾引人——”  
你的怒气蹿到了头顶，“韦斯莱讨厌鬼！你胡……唔”  
男孩子的力气你挣脱不开，乔治这个讨厌鬼再次咬上你，按在后颈的手一使劲，你不由自主地张开了嘴，乔治的舌乘机探了进来，灵活地缠绕住你的舌尖，你讨厌被这样压制住话头，于是你狠狠咬了下去，乔治像是意识到你的想法堪堪地退了出来，舌尖还是被蹭破了皮，“终于露出尖牙了。”  
在你咬到他的瞬间你就后悔了，一碰到他们你都不像你了，“对、对不起…”你深吸了口气偷偷抬头看他，“乔治…我以为你们有舞伴了…”你紧张地攥住自己的裙角，“我看到了安吉丽娜…”

“她是李乔丹的女朋友——”弗雷德的声音响起了，他懒洋洋地靠在门边看着你们，“笨蛋。”

噢…怒火消逝后你的脸火辣辣地烧了起来，眼睛都不知道往哪儿看了，偏偏弗雷德还走了过来，“不高兴了？”  
你咬住嘴唇胡乱地摇了摇头。  
“那，请问，我的小姐——”  
“现在可以和我们跳舞了吗——”  
你以为他们会带着你回礼堂赶上最后几首古怪姐妹的歌曲，但是…你看着眼前空白的墙壁满脸疑惑。神奇的是没过多久墙上逐渐显示出一扇门的轮廓，弗雷德率先推开门走了进去，乔治摆出一个邀请的动作，“有求必应屋，来吧。”

你惊奇地发现自己走进了一个精心布置过的圣诞小礼堂，古老的八音盒吟唱着圣诞歌谣，你来不及将一切都尽收眼底，就被弗雷德揽住了腰，“跟着我。”弗雷德带领着你跳出了优雅又活泼的舞步，时而你被轻巧地抱起转圈，时而被拉着手旋转到乔治的身前，难以想象有一天你会和两个格兰芬多如此合拍的跳舞，真是像一场异常美好的梦境。  
“小蛇——你不专心——”现在搂着你的是乔治，你讶异地发现你们贴的是如此的紧密，几乎能感受到乔治胸腔的起伏，这个认知让你突然慌乱了起来，你试图偷偷拉开一些距离，在后退的途中却抵到弗雷德的胸膛。你听到弗雷德在你耳边低低的笑着，“这次，你逃不掉了。”

TBC


	2. 第二章

弗雷德温热的气息扫过你的耳侧，湿热的舌尖扫过颈侧，乔治欺近了你，眼神流连在你的唇瓣上，弗雷德抵住你后退的路，他用两根手指抬着你的下巴，你只能任由乔治在你的瞳孔内放大，温热的唇试探性的贴住你轻柔碾压，察觉到你并没有抗拒，乔治舔开了你的牙关，调皮的舌尖探入口中缠绕住你的舌，你紧张的都忘了呼吸，弗雷德的手隔着衣物覆在你发育阶段特别敏感的胸部，你不知所措地去推他的手，那只手却变本加厉地揉弄起来，“唔……不…”你从接吻的间隙里断断续续抗议着，弗雷德轻笑了声，他捉住了你的手往身后探去，被迫覆上一根散发着热度的硬物。乔治感受到你一瞬间的僵硬，暂时放过探索你的口腔，眼睛盯着你泛起红晕的脸，他眉眼弯弯地啄了一口你的嘴角，手却不老实地偷偷拉开了礼裙的侧拉链，“呀…”感受到衣物的滑落，你惊慌地想抽回被按在弗雷德勃起上的手，但他故意不放手，情急之下你捏了一把那恼人的东西，然后…你得承担这样做的后果，弗雷德发出一声压抑的闷哼，突然你就被拦腰抱住，眼前一花被放倒在不知何时出现的大床上，眼前是具有节日气氛红绿相间的床面，身后贴着一具火热的男性躯体，某个坚硬的部位顶着你被迫翘起的臀部不怀好意地磨蹭，“诡计多端的小东西……”弗雷德咬着你发红的耳廓低声说，“捏坏了等会儿怎么让你舒服呢……”  
陌生的情潮在不断被磨蹭的地方扩散，弗雷德的嘴唇顺着你的脊柱舔吻，你听到啪嗒一声内衣扣被咬开的声音，接着那双温暖干燥的手掌毫无间隙地摸上你的柔软，弗雷德上瘾似的搓揉着两团不小的软肉，用手把它们挤压成各种形状，当指腹擦过软肉的顶端，你瑟缩着呻吟了一声，弗雷德闷笑着轻轻巧巧地把你抱了起来放在他的腿间，乔治正低垂着眼睛看着你被弗雷德圈住光裸的上半身揉弄着乳头，你恳求地呜咽道，“乔治……”奇特的感觉不断从胸部一路往下游走，你羞耻的感觉到自己下身收缩着分泌出湿润，你朝乔治伸出了双臂，想要环住他的脖子寻求些依靠。乔治半弯下腰让你抱着，他轻柔地吻过你的脸颊笑眯眯地说，“小蛇是在向我撒娇吗——”  
你努力攀在他的肩头发出低吟，“呜……难受……乔治…呜呜…”弗雷德的手已经悄悄探入你从未被人触碰过的花园，你感受到击球手带有薄茧的手指在粘腻的花瓣中搜寻着，手指滑腻腻地分开它们按在一个隐秘的凸起上，触电般的甜蜜让你惊叫起来，你受不住地咬在了乔治的颈侧，乔治轻轻嘶了一声，你回过神来不好意思地看着那道红红的齿痕，于是你愧疚地伸出舌头舔了舔，试图让陷下去的皮肉快些恢复原状。乔治拿下了你环住他脖颈的手臂，正当你以为他生气了的时候，乔治半跪在地上，蜜棕色的瞳孔黑沉沉地看着你，两根手指被送进你的嘴里，摸过尖尖的小虎牙，指节刮蹭过敏感的上颚然后夹住了你的舌头，乔治搅弄着你的口腔，弗雷德反复搓弄着你下体敏感的花核，你无助地发出呜呜的声音，无法吞咽津液顺着嘴角淌了下来。乔治舔去一些亮晶晶的痕迹色情地在你唇边呢喃，“真湿……”弗雷德摸了一把你的下身，从内裤中抽出了手展示在你面前，透明的液体粘连在两指之间，他给了乔治一个眼色低笑着说，“真湿。”  
你羞涩难当地扭过头去，乔治的手指放过了你的嘴，弗雷德就不是了，那些在你下体作乱的手指不给你休歇地塞入你口中，你听到他说，“尝尝自己的味道。”你无法反抗地吮着他的手指，任它们在你嘴里抽插。弗雷德捧起你一边的乳房，乔治默契地将顶端含入嘴里挑逗，湿软的舌苔在红艳的乳首来回舔舐拨弄，每次他用力地一吸，快感就像丝线一样从顶端涌出，可怕的空虚感在你的穴口盘亘着。“啊……啊……”你忍不住呻吟着，弗雷德抽出手指，扳过你的脸侵略着你的唇舌，你迷迷糊糊地任他勾出你的舌尖把玩或者深深探入你的口腔，你听到他气息不稳地问你，“想要吗……”你混沌地点了点头，也不知道想要什么。乔治抬起了你的一条腿，褪下那条湿掉一块的内裤，少女粉色的阴部毫无遮挡地出现在他眼前，他呼吸一窒，把你的双腿架在他的肩膀上，接着一个湿软的东西覆盖住那敏感的部位，你惊慌地逃脱弗雷德的亲吻，呜咽着抗拒，“不……不要…不要舔那里……”弗雷德不满意地扳回你的脸，“舔那里不舒服吗？”他咬了咬你的唇角叹息道，“真想直接上了你……”你害怕地在扭动着，激烈的快感不堪忍受，弗雷德还不停用那根硬物威胁性地顶着你，他替乔治分开你滑溜溜的花瓣以便于让他舔的更深，你只能崩溃地摇着头，承受不住快感的眼泪从眼角溢出，“嘘——宝贝儿，还不到你哭的时候——”弗雷德伸出舌尖截住那颗泪珠。乔治的舌头灵活地钻入层层叠叠的肉缝中，一进一出地顶弄着，手指很快加入了这场游戏，温热的手指顺着湿润的甬道一指节一指节地探入，你觉得下体涨涨的，每次手指的退出都会带来更大的空虚，当三根手指在甬道里来回滑动的时候，被摩擦到的内壁聚集起点点火星般的快感。你张着嘴无力地在弗雷德唇边断断续续地喘息，弗雷德望着你的眼神炙热地惊人，“想抱你想的这里都疼了——”他的手指扣住你的手靠在他的胸口，你感受着皮肉下快速跳动的心脏，受蛊惑似的伸长了脖子主动亲上了弗雷德的嘴唇，换来一顿狂风骤雨般的啃噬。乔治舔着你的甜蜜点，手指快速地进出着，两张嘴都落入双胞胎的控制中，很快你颤抖着攀上了高潮，一股爱液从深处涌了出来，乔治终于移开了唇舌，拇指还在反复揉摸着花核延长你的快感，眼角发红地观赏着你穴口热情地张开收缩，爱液滴滴答答地掉落在床单上。  
你失神地瘫软在弗雷德的怀里，没留意到乔治拉下裤链的声响，毫无防备一根散发着热量的硬物顶在了收缩着的穴口，弗雷德从背后把你的双腿分开到最大，目不转睛地看着他孪生弟弟的阴茎被那张小嘴留恋地含住头部，“小蛇…疼的话咬我。”弗雷德把脖颈凑近你嘴边，看着乔治一点点进入你。“呜……好疼……”比三根手指更粗的东西撕裂了你，那根灼热的硬物像是无止尽地往你身体深处推送，你攥住手边的床单不忍去咬弗雷德，痛极了你轻咬住他突起的喉结轻轻舔舐，弗雷德身体一顿，咬牙切齿地说，“勾引人的小东西。”你疼的眼泪汪汪地侧头看他，他突然把你翻转过来面向他，乔治的硬物跟着在你的小穴里转了一圈，你痛的一哆嗦，呼痛声被弗雷德凶狠地吞入口中，你差点被亲的窒息，你只能抱住他的腰身才能稳住自己不被乔治顶飞出去，下体在粘腻的血液润滑下，锐痛逐渐变成了钝痛，“用鼻子呼吸——笨蛋”弗雷德瞧见你快把自己憋晕过去的脸色轻笑着说道，你不好意思地趴在他胸前随着乔治的节奏晃动，待你喘匀了气，弗雷德放在你脑后的手不怀好意地往他下身按去，你没什么力气地靠在他的小腹处，乔治的抽送已经带来星星点点的快感，他的阴茎温柔而坚定地撑开了你和内壁激烈地摩擦着，双手握住你的腰，拇指安抚性地蹭着你的皮肤。呻吟一声声从你口中溢出，当弗雷德的勃起从内裤中释放出来，你只是用双唇亲昵的蹭了蹭，显然这样完全不够，弗雷德的喉结上下滑动了下，“舔舔它。”你的脸红到极限，伸出舌头舔过弗雷德托住那根硬物的手指，再吮起了阴茎侧面的表皮，你听到弗雷德难耐地唔了声，“宝贝儿…含进去。”阴茎被托着顶住你的双唇磨蹭，前液湿漉漉地涂满了你的双唇，你试探着张开嘴，像吃棒棒糖一般吸吮了一口，弗雷德说了句脏话冲动地将大半插入了你口中，你的喉咙不适地回缩了下，在听到上方传来更大动静的喘息后，你怀着一点不好的心思卖力地舔舐起来，一直都是被欺负的你用嘴唇箍起弗雷德的阴茎滑动着，有些快意地听到弗雷德急促的喘息，“真会吸…”他替你将长发勾起到耳后，指腹摸着你的脸颊，你的舌绕过茎身上凸起的筋，甚至滑入龟头下方的间隙，想着这一切也不是很难嘛，殊不知道弗雷德只是看着你含着他的阴茎就硬的发疼，乔治本来只是缓慢温柔地抽送着，在看到弗雷德的阴茎在你唇间进出的情景，身下动作不自知地猛烈了起来，再一次失控的顶弄下，你被撞得往前一扑，尽管你有意地收起了牙齿，尖尖的虎牙还是蹭到了弗雷德，你猝不及防地被推开，你茫然地抬头看着他，只见弗雷德神情复杂地望着你，手指箍在阴茎根部急促地喘气，“好坏的小东西。”你被他有些粗暴地提起上半身推在乔治怀里，紧接着又被夺去了呼吸，你甚至觉得嘴角都快被咬破了，你被乔治揉住双乳抽插，弗雷德凶狠地亲着你，双手绕到身后威胁性地用指尖顶着另一个小洞，你惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，“弗雷德……不要……”你害怕地双臂缠上弗雷德哀求地看着他，弗雷德叹了一口气，把唇贴在你额头，“算了，舍不得。”你听到他闷闷的说。你感受到他昂扬的硬物还顶在你的小腹，你伸出了手圈住了它套弄着。乔治在身后愈加激烈地抽出插入着，带出不断噗呲噗呲的水声，他松开了揉捏你胸部的手紧紧把你按在怀里，他用力地在你的颈侧吮出一个个红印，喘息着问你，“小蛇知道现在是谁在操你？”你虽然疑惑但还是呻吟到，“是……是乔治……”乔治满意地看着吮出的印记，“对，是乔治在操你。不是马尔福，不是纳威，是乔治。记住。”他抽出去一大半又全根没入，“叫我的名字。”你被他顶的一窒，小声尖叫道，“乔治……噢……乔治……”热火从相接处燃向全身，爱液喷涌了出来了热乎乎地淋在了乔治的龟头上，激得他按紧了你的小腹低吼着地射了出来，一股一股的精液刷过高潮后敏感的内壁，你下意识地收紧了手，弗雷德抵着你的额头吼着你的名字，捉着你的手飞快地套弄着阴茎射了出来，白浊喷射在你平坦的小腹。乔治抽出了阴茎，看着你被操开的小穴里流出红白相间的液体，露出疼惜的神色，他把你捉进怀里搂着，弗雷德拉着你的手笑了，“其实……我们偷偷溜去过邓布利多办公室——”  
“问过分院帽是不是会存在分错院的情况——”乔治贴着你的耳朵接着说，“它说它是故意的。”  
你惊讶地看着他们，“为什么？”  
弗雷德亲了亲你的手背，“因为它想改善学院间的关系，比如让赫奇帕奇或者拉文克劳的学生待在斯莱特林，缓和与格兰芬多的冲突。”  
“这怎么可能……？”你惊奇道。  
弗雷德和乔治对视一笑，“那我们再来一次——”  
“你看可不可能——”

END


End file.
